A Star Is Once Again Born
by Jessica Simpson
Summary: This is my first Fanfiction story on here and please R/R. It's mainly a crossover with Jesse (Pokemon) but there's no such thing as pokemon in this. She's about 14 and becomes Sailor Star. All my scouts are my copy right, sorta. I don't know much about th


By Jessica

These Episodes are ones I've made up, they involve Team Rocket's Jesse character. But in this story, as you know in Sailor Moon, there are no such thing as pokemon, and she lives a normal life with her momma, father and baby brother. She's 14 years of age and has a slightly different hair style. Her character is not a selfish little bitch, but sorta like Serena's. she love's to eat, and comics, sailor V, and stuff like that. She is a sailor (sailor star) and Starlight (male cat) like Luna and artemis, must guide her on her mission to find the Star Prince and Princess. She's the leader of the Galaxy Worriers and in these Eps, there's only Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupitor, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Starfighter, Starhealer, star maker and Luna and Artemis. AND even know Jedite is suppose to be in eternal sleep, Even know Queen Beryl was defeated, (by All the sailor scouts) her daughter (Queen Alisia) takes control over the Negaforce. She unfreezes Jedite and uses him as the guard. Nephrite is dead, and Malichite and Zoisite (Female) are both alive in the Negaforce, waiting for their turn. Also, I Made up a character called Rayaite. He's stronger then any of the guards and hates Jedite, Malichite and Zoicite. There are also other Sailor scouts that I made up in this, but just wait to see them. And there is no such things as 'The Doom Tree' and 'Nedamoon' in mine, just the simple Negaforce. And there isn't much talking about the 'Sailor Moon' Sailors, mostly my Sailors, and there isn't much of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, star fighter, star healer and star maker. Oh, and also there's no such kids as Rini or the youngest one. 

A Star Is Once Again Born

__

Jesse laid in bed, dreaming of her mystery man approaching her. She giggled in her sleep of him about to kiss her, when her alarm clock went off,

"AAAHHH! It's, 8:00!!!!!!! SCHOOL ONLY STARTS AT 8:15! MOMMA! Why didn't you wake me?" she yelled. Her mother signed,

"I did 5 times, you said each time in a sec." she answered. 

"but momma! It's my first day of school in this city! You should of got me up earlier!" Jesse complained. Her mother signed again,

"it's you duty to get your self up for school, not mine." 

Jesse shrugged and grabbed her lunch and ran out.

"HAVE A NICE DAY SWEETIE!" her mother called out. 

"YEAH!" Jesse called back. On her way to school, she tripped over a cat that was curled up. 

"oh no, are you alright kitty?" she asked bending down. The cat looked up at her, and it's gold star on it's forehead shone in the light. Jesse covered her eyes,

"gees, what a shine! What do you do? Polish your- *looks at her watch* AAAHHH! NOW I'M EVEN MORE LATE!" she yelled running off. The cat stared at her, then thought,

'I have a good feeling on who this girl is' 

Jesse ran into the school where she bumped into a girl about her age. She had long yellow-blond pony tails that looked like meat balls on her head. She looked pooped from being late as well. 

"hello," Jesse asked. The girl turned around and smiled,

"hi! I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" she asked. Jesse nodded,

"new and late," Jesse said. The girl giggled,

"I'm always late! Don't know why! I just am!" she laughed. Jesse giggled as well,

"really? I was always late for school where I lived!" she said. The girl smiled,

"my name's Serena, what's yours?" 

"Jesse, pleased to meet you Serena!" Jesse said. They both realized the time and ran in the class room. Ms. Harona wasn't there yet. 

*********************************************************** The once frozen eternal sleep jedite stood before Queen Alisia.

He bowed,

"my Queen Be- *signs* I mean, queen Alisia, I have a new plan that will work like a charm!" he said. She nodded,

"go on." 

"I have learnt that most female humans waist vast amounts of energy when trying to keep up with a thing called, Fashion."

"yes I've heard of it," she said, rubbing her chin. 

"well, I have planed to have a, what they call 'Fashion Sell Out' where all the clothes the humans wear will suck their energy and leave them motionless!" he said. Queen Alisia smiled wickedly,

"wonderful plan, prosed Jedite, our future awaits!" 

"yes my Queen."

*********************************************************** Serena introduced Jesse to Molly and Melvin, and then broke off to talk to Amy and Molly and Jesse became best friends. Melvin looked up to Jesse,

"so, do you like to read? What marks do you get in tests? Do you love to study?" he asked. Molly waked him over the head,

"can it you dweed!" molly yelled. Melvin winced,

"aaww" 

"Hay Molly, what time dose class start?" Jesse asked. Molly looked at her watch,

"well, it was suppose to start 30 minutes ago, but something must be holding Ms. Harona up. HAY! Look out side!" molly yelled. All the girls gathered to the window and noticed the Fashion sell out over the road, and Melvin spotted Ms. Harona over there,

"hay, isn't that Ms. Harona?" he asked. Molly nodded,

"I think it is, hay jess, let's get out of here and buy some new clothes! What do ya think?" she asked. 

"like I'd say no!" Jesse and molly ran out side, with all the other girls following them. 

All the women were ram skating through the clothes, as Jesse picked up a beautiful top,

"wow, I want this one!"

"and only $5 too!" suddenly all the women came over and tried to grab the shirt. Jesse and molly signed,

"nothing to see here, let's go," molly said. Jesse nodded,

"k"

*********************************************************** Than evening, Jesse's mother and father asked her how her first day of school was, and she said,

"he he he, it was, fun." After having a hair pulling by her 1 year old brother, she went up to her room, and fell on to the bed,

"some day." she signed. The cat she saw before walked in, and watched her talk to her self about her day. He smiled as his star on his forehead shone,

"that's her alright!" he walked over to her, and she looked at him,

"hay, aren't you that cat I saw this morning?" she asked. He giggled then said,

"yes I am." Jesse gasped and grabbed a pillow,

"stay back evil talking cat!" she said, using the pillow as her guard. He walked closer,

"you know, I have been watching you for la long time," he said. 

"what are you??? An Afghanistan spy?" she asked. He shook his head,

"no, Jesse, I've come to tell you something about your future life," he said. Jesse freaked out,

"no way, I don't want my fortune told! Bad for my health!" she made up. The cat signed,

"no, this is very important, you are Sailor Star, the scout of the stars." he said. Jesse laughed,

"yeah, like any one can live on the stars, they're too far away!" she said. He smiled,

"your mission is to fight evil when it comes, and face your destiny." he said. Jesse laughed again,

"this has to be a prank! It can't be for real!" she said. 

"my name's starlight, and I will guide and help you through this mission." starlight said. 

"Paaa! I don't believe you!" she said. He smiled again,

"I'll prove it!" His star light shone on his head and then appeared a Light purple power stick with a golden star at the top. Jesse picked it up,

"it's beautiful, but what is it?" 

"it's your power stick, you use that to transform in to Sailor Star!" he said. She scoffed,

"this has to be a joke." starlight shook his head,

"I'll prove it, hold the stick up and yell, 'Star Crystal Power!'" she nodded,

"what ever, STAR CRYSTAL POWER!" 

She held her hand up and 5 stars flew over it, giving her purple nailpolish

Suddenly, small stars shot out and wrapped around her and in a flash of bright lights, she was in the sailor scout uniform. She had a purple skirt, collar and choker, and orange bows. The front one had a star in the middle, and the bow at the back was a little bigger than the other scouts. Her boots were a blue, and six small stars flew up to her face. Two on her eye lashers, giving her mascara, one on her lips, making them rose red, one on each ear, and the other landed on her forehead making her tiara. She finished the transformation off with a pose with her star wand in front of her Star sign. 

Sailor Star freaked out again,

"what's going on??!!" she yelled. Starlight smiled,

"I told you, this is your destiny! You can't fight it!" he said. She signed,

"really?" suddenly, Her Star Wand started to flash,

"hay starlight, what's going on?" she asked. 

"someone's in danger, you have to save them!" he said.

"yeah, but how?" she asked. 

"come on, we have to save them from the negaforce!" 

"what's the negaforce?" she asked. 

"it's a force of evil, but I'll tell you all the details later come on!" starlight jumped out the window and sailor star followed.

*********************************************************** At the Fashion sell out, all the women were out of it, and jedite and sooma of the negaforce stood over the energyless humans.

"mm, my plan is working, we have all there energy!" he said,

"queen be- *signs* Queen Alisia will be most pleased!" sooma smiled,

"I know! These humans are so selfish!"

*********************************************************** Starlight and sailor star were running towards the Fashion place, 

"do I fight with sailor moon?" she asked, running. Starlight shook his head,

"you are on her side, but you're in a different group to her, and besides, Mars is the stars enemy," he said puffing.

"what? Mars? Wh-"

"no time to explain!" he said. Sailor star ran in on jedite and sooma,

"stop right there!" she yelled. Jedite and sooma turned around,

"who are you!" jedite yelled. Sailor star gave a puzzled look,

"oh, I'm Sailor Star! Protector of the stars! And if you don't believe me, I'll show you, in the name of the stars! What I'm all about!" she yelled. Jedite smiled,

"oh, another sailor scout, just my luck! Go sooma! Show this brat what the negaforce is all about!" sooma turned into an ugly evil monster, and Jesse gasped,

"yuck! What is that??" she asked. Sooma smiled,

"I am sooma of the negaforce! And I will destroy you!" she shot a power ball and sailor star, and sailor star dogged it,

"gees, I don't wanna do this any more!" she yelled. Starlight yelled,

"Sailor star! Yell Star Wand Magic!" he yelled. She nodded and held up the wand,

"STAR, WAND, POWER!" she yelled. Small stars shot out of the wand and hit sooma,

"AAAAAHHHH!!" sooma yelled. She fell to the floor and turned into Star dust. Sailor star smiled,

"dead!" suddenly jedite appeared in front of her,

"so, you're a new sailor, well you'd better learn the ways of the negaforce, and to stay out of my way!" he disappeared. Starlight looked above,

"we will never stay out of the way, and you fought great, sailor star! Sailor star?"

Sailor star was eyeing were jedite was,

"how hunky is he!!????" she yelled with love hearts in her eyes. Starlight signed,

"he's evil tho," he said. She signed,

"don't tell me."

*********************************************************** The next day at Crossroad Junior High, molly noticed Jesse sleeping on the desk,

"what's wrong?" 

"nothing, just a long night last night, *yarn*"

********************************************************** In the negaforce, jedite stood by him self waiting to be called by queen Alisia,

"this is stupid, not only do I have the three normal sailors to worry about, but now I have sailor star! Ahhh! But then again, there's something familiar about that Star girl, I'll find out what too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End Of Episode One


End file.
